1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus, system, and method to facilitate vehicle merging utilizing road markers.
2. Relevant Background
When a vehicle wishes to merge into a lane, particularly in heavy traffic, it is desirable to inform the drivers of vehicles already in the lane such that those drivers can ensure there is sufficient space for the merging vehicle to enter into the lane.
In today's implementations, a driver is expected to command his/her vehicle to flash turn signals shortly before they wish to merge, and drivers of vehicles already in the lane need to be on the lookout for merging vehicles. This unfortunately places a great burden on the drivers of vehicles already in the lane. Moreover, the driver of the merging vehicle is only aware of the traffic conditions in their immediate vicinity and does not have access to information to make optimal decisions about when to safely merge.
At locations where two roads meet, traffic lights can be used to dynamically control traffic merging from one road to the other. Similarly, “Stop” signs, “Yield” signs (called “Give Way” signs in some countries) and roundabouts (sometimes called turning circles) provide static rules for allowing the merging of traffic in and out of lanes.
Unfortunately, these existing mechanisms, such as merely utilizing turn signals and static signs, do not facilitate merging in an efficient and safe manner.